SPECIALIST
by InfernoRage
Summary: The 9 Specialist finish their respective missions/reboot and is now working together madness ensures for everybody.
1. Mission start

**A/N Welcome all you fanfic lovers. In this story it's all about the Black ops 3 specialist. Watch as they struggle trough the life of a soldier and the life of training for a living along with normal lives. Let's begin. OC is Mine and the headcannon is also**

 **Disclamer: Call of Duty is not Mine otherwise we would of had more map pack**

xxxxx

Location: United States Special Ops base Branching to the Washington, Dc Residental area

Mission: Extract HVI Teenager know only as Storm

Operators: Donnie "Ruin" Walsh and Erin " Battery" Baker

xxxxx

Somewhere in the United States there was a base that is used by the best soldiers to plan out there next moves as well as training, living, fighting, You name it. There were a total of 9 excellent soldiers that are ready to kill at any moment.

Donnie Walsh "Ruin": Special Weapons-Gravity Spikes, Ablility-Overdrive.

Erin Baker "Battery": Special Weapons-War Machine, Ablility-Kinetic Armor.

Experimental War Robot-115 "Reaper": Special Weapon-Scythe, Ablility-Psychosis.

Alessandra Castillo "Outrider": Special Weapon-Sparrow, Ablility-Vision Pulse

He Zhen-Zhen "Seraph": Special Weapon- Annihilator, Ablility-Combat Focus

Spectre: Special Weapon- Ripper, Ablility- Active Camo

David Wikes "Prophet": Special Weapon- Tempest, Ablility- Glitch

Tavo Rojas "Nomad": Special Weapon- H.I.V.E, Ablility- Rejack

Krystof Hejek "Firebreak": Special Weapon- Purifier, Ablility- Fire Wave

2 of these soldiers are on there way to the Pentgon to retrive a High Value Individual to take to there base to train. Little did they know what the two specialist were getting themselves into along with the other 7.

xxxxx

Ruin strolled into the front door of the government Special Forces office to collect a mission along with his partner Battery. They were summon to the offices to pick up a HVI who was human but that's the only thing that the Director told them about the HVI. They were face to face with a door that was label as "Director". Ruin look to his partner with a stern expression.

"So what do you think this mission is about Baker?" Ruin ask with a tone that had no idea what he was getting himself into. They don't normally get a Mission about a HVI, but when they do, something goeswrong

Battery, Also known as Baker, glance at her partner with a small smile and said " I bet were taking care of someone. Maybe a Teenager." Ruin raise an eyebrow when he heard this but he was denial about it.

" No way it's that kind of mission, what are we, baby sitters." Battery let out a small chuckle and said " 100 bucks says it's true." Ruin look at her as he open the door awaiting the fate behind the door.

 **A/N So what do you think. review with caution see you on the next one.**


	2. Talking and decisions

**A/N New chapter of the Specialist. Which class do you guys like**

 **Disclaimer in the 1st chapter**

 **xxxxx**

Ruin open the door to the Pentagon office to come in contact with a man in his late 40's sitting at his desk finishing paperwork and a young man that looks no older than 16 standing next to him. The teenager is 5"8' with blonde hair that flows down little bit pass his neck. He is wearing a black leather jacket with white lines on certain areas of his arms, and the jacket is unzipped and under it is a black muscle shirt. his pants consist of black jeans that goes down to his ankle. The unknown teenager has a pair of tennis shoes on him.

Battery took this chance to greet the superior officer in an oridary fashion. " SIR, Battery and Ruin reporting for duty." The 2 Specialist saluted the old man as he looked up to him.

He collect his words and said "Now, now you two. I'm getting close to my retire date."Ruin looked at him with a big hint of confusion so he took the stage. "What the hell you mean by getting close to your retirement, your still at your 40's."

The old man had a sad expression on his face. The news he is about to tell them will hit the like a sack of bricks.

The Director begins the briefing " I have terminal cancer, so my retirement will come through my death"

This takes Battery and Ruin a moment to process this. They,along with 7 others, known him to be a strong man, but the news of terminal cancer means they might as well clock in their military cards.

"Your fucking with us right." Ruin exclaimed, making the teenager jump in surprise. " And who's the kid."

The Director looked up and smile "No I'm not and this" He puts a hand on the teenager's shoulder "is Storm and he will be living with the specialists ,you, and train with you to perfect his abilities and CQC training and here's the order I wish it was in. Take this as your final order from me for I am dieing"

They got the order in this sequence:

Ruin

Battery

Spectre

Outrider

Serph

Firebreak

Reaper

Prophet

Nomad

Ruin and Battery replied yes sir to him and the 3 specialist went out the door to leave their commander to his dieing breath. They ask Storm the usual questions when people trying to get to know him and he told them everything.

"My real name is unknown because I couldn't find my parents. My b-day is also unknown for the same reason. I also had basic CQC skills, but other then that I can't fight. My Special Ability is telekineis, The move stuff around type, and I'm from this state so I knoe my way around this place. that is pretty much my small backstory."

They have so information on him and they agreed to show him the ways of life, but the other 7 is going to be difficult to convice to will try to slit his throat or his organs if he suspect's even a little that he will reveal him. Outrider seen what happens to people under the age of 18 and will be the least will try to shoo him away as well if Storm doesn't hold his own. Serph will work anyone to death if they were is a little trigger happy so that was going to be a doesn't really care who's with is very caution of his teammates so he's probably going to strike on impose.

Something tells Ruin and Battery will have a crapton to explain but they were ready

xxxxx

A/N That's it for the day time to relax


End file.
